The Green Eyed Monsters
by paul124680
Summary: Ben and Kiana Banner have been away from home for more than a year so when they stumble upon their father what should they do? And how will the twins survive after an unexpected problem. M to be safe for later chapters if continued


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Avengers although how I wish I did.

Ben and Kiana Banner Ross slept in a New York alley, wet and cold. Kiana cuddled her notebook and Ben wrapped his arms around his twin sister, protectively. They had been running from the police for more than a year.

Ben woke up as someone nudged his shoulder. "We can leave, just please don't call the cops," he instantly begged.

"No," the voice whispered. "Not yet anyway"

"We will leave. Just don't hurt her. Hurt me if you have to." he shook.

"But maybe its not you it want is it?" the male voice continued. "Maybe all I want is her?" Ben started to shake uncontrollably.

"What do you mean?" he wrapped his arms around his sleeping sister.

The man sighed. "How old are you exactly?"

"We are fourteen," his voice shook with his body.

"Fourteen eh?" the man sniggered. "And how much do you know about... lemme say this in a nice way... sex?"

"What?" he leaned away from the man, nudging his sister trying to wake her.

The man had started to laugh in a sick way now. "You know Sex?..." Ben carried on trying to wake up his sister who had begun the stir now.

"Who are you?" he yelled as his sister opened her eyes.

"A man who has nothing to lose" He grinned slightly. "A man who has lost everything and now only wants one thing."

Through the darkness Ben could see his eyes flicker towards his sister who he clung to instinctively

"So no name?" he clung to his shaking sister.

"Ah... a funny one aren't we?" The man, with apparently no name, grimaced. "Well should we see how funny you are after I'm done with you?" A sharp pain was felt across Ben face and it took a while for him to realize what had happened.

"Please..." he begged rubbing his face, which was white hot with pain.

The sick laugh was back. But it was stopped short by something. Blood started to leak from the man's mouth and he collapsed onto Ben and this sister.

Ben out of the corner of his eye saw an arrow in his back

Kiana screamed and dug her nails into her brother.

Footsteps where heard getting closer to the duo and the body was lifted off of them by a man with a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow hanging off of the quiver

"Thank you..." the girl was shaking.

The man that reminded Ben of Legolas took the arrow out of the corpse and turned back to the twins. "You might want to run along home now... and please try and keep this... well... this quiet."

"We don't exactly have a home." the girl smiled a smile that resembled Bruce's to a tee.

"Oh..." Legolas man replied. "Run aways? Well I think that I should take you to the nearest police station and they will take you back to where you came from."

"Please no." she said instantly.

"Anything but the police! Just leave us here and we will be fine!" Ben pleaded. Suddenly a radio from the mans jacket buzzed into life.

"Hawkeye come in." A low serious voice spoke.

"Hold on Fury, I have something to deal with first"

"No can do. I need you to get to Stark Tower now."

"What was that?" Kiana shook.

Legolas didn't reply but he just keep on talking on the radio. "I have something I need to drop off first though."

"I don't care. Do it later. Right now we have a major issue."

"Pleeaaase not the police." Kiana and Ben both pleaded.

The archer sighed and spoke once again. "I have too kids that were just assaulted. A man threatened to rape the girl and beat up the other. But neither of them want to be handed over to the police... what shall I do with them?"

"T-take me, just leave Kiana." Ben spoke confidently standing up.

"What?" Kiana looked at him.

The radio buzzed into life again but it wasn't either Fury or Hawkeye that spoke. "Hey Robin Hood what's the hold up? I'm normally the one that can think up lame excuses but yours is just low."

"Stark go away and stop breaking into our radio system." Fury spoke

"I'm serious Kiana." Ben said looking down at his soaking wet sister. "You know why." he finished as the girl quieted down.

"Sir, take me just leave her." Ben said. "Please."

"No Ben!"

"Hold on a second... there are actually kids with you aren't there Legolas?" Stark questioned. "Bring them along! I'm sure they would like to party."

"Stark shut up." Fury said." Hawkeye I am afraid that both of the kids have to come with you. There isn't much time but it is the most logical thing to do right now. Once they are here someone else will take them to the police station or where ever they need to go, understood?"

Kiana stood and hugged her brother nervously both of them said nothing.

Their eyes pleading the man.

"Come on you two." He sighed. "Looks like you both have to come and meet the most annoying man in the world with me".

They stepped forward shaking Kiana didn't release her brother from the hug. "Ok..." Ben sighed.

Hawkeye went towards a jeep outside the alleyway and opened the door for them. "In you get"

They cautiously stepped in. "W-why do we have to come with you?" Kiana asked.

"Because I'm not the boss. Fury is" He replied stepping into the front of the Jeep.

-Later at Stark Tower-

"Come on you two. I am already late as it is" Hawkeye said whilst striding past the reception desk towards the elevators.

They followed, their wet feet trudging as they walked cautiously Ben had his arm wrapped around Kiana's waist helping her walk as she clutched her soggy notebook. The elevator was incredibly fancy inside, there were mirrors on every surface but the floor and Ben could see him and his sister clearly. They looked a mess. Dirty, soaked, blood from the man's mouth and Kiana's leg was still swollen.

"S-sorry sir..." Kiana said to the archer.

He rolled his eyes as the elevator rose up. At the top the doors opened into a corridor and the archer set off again down it. Kiana limbed along side Ben and they all finally ended up in a large room with a huge view. It was still raining outside.

"Ben, this place is beautiful..." she whispered and he nodded. They both awkwardly waved at the people crowding the room. They didn't wave back

"So these are the kids I have heard so much about eh?" A man that sounded like stark said

The two took a cautious step back. Eyeing the room.

They all seemed so official and they were just dirt they found on. The street. Kiana faked a smile that looked just like Bruce fake smile.

"They look somewhat familiar don't they" A tall muscular man with blue eyes said. "Almost like-"

The room's door opened behind them and a brown hair man walked in. He wore a lab coat and had olive skin.

as soon as he saw the twins he stopped and stared at them as if they were the best things he had ever seen.

"They look exactly like Bruce" The blonde man finished.

The two gawked at the man in the lab coat and Ben stepped forward letting his sister fall to the ground. "What the heck?' she called

"Sorry" Ben said "but its just... you... you look... what?"

Bruce stepped towards them cautiously just like Ben and put his hands on Ben's shoulders.

"Ben?" He asked. "Kiana?"

The twins nodded. "Hello..." they said at the same time.

"Oh my god," Bruce said. "I thought I would never see you again... when your mother told me you had run away, and then the fire... I thought I might have lost you two forever."

"Fire?" Kiana asked running her fingertips on the floor.

"You don't know?" Bruce asked looking sad. "Kids um... your mother perished in a fire, a few weeks after you left. It burnt the entire house down."

I am so sorry" he continued.

"Oh..." they sighed. Kiana glanced at her brother and Bruce, desperately wanting to get up and hug the man.

Ben could see tears playing at his sister's eyes and bent to help her up to hug her.

"Mum" she sobbed quietly.

Everyone in the room was silent

"I know..." Ben whispered.

"Hill, take the two younger Banners to a room where they can clean themselves up and sleep. They look like they could use it." Fury said.

"Hey, this is my tower." Stark said.

Everyone glared at him.

"It's fine we can go..." Kiana sobbed

"We have been on the streets long enough to know how to survive. We can understand why you don't want us here. Come on Kiana." Ben said pulling his sister along. A body stopped them from leaving.

She looked at the body. "I-it's fine."

It was the blonde man.

"It is our duty to protect anyone who needs help and you look like you need it." he said.

"We d-don't." Kiana lied.

Bruce spoke, "You are my kids and I don't want to lose you again"

Kiana flinched at the pain in her father's voice.

Just then Kiana collapsed not being able to even hold a little of her weight.

The blonde man caught her

"Kiana!" Ben yelled.

I know that there are a load of mistakes I this but it was created by me and a girl on Omegle and we have been carrying it on, on kik since. I don't know if I should carry on with the story though… reviews would be helpful!


End file.
